Lily's Diary
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: There are more than one diary entry per page...it's told in Lily's point of view (obviously) and is in diary form...yeah. Please read and review.
1. Set of Entries One

Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it was.

A/N: I need a beta reader for this fanfic too--if you want to then email me at harrypotterrox10 at journalist dot com (I can't type the whole thing or it won't appear--just put it all together and change the words 'at' and 'dot' to the signs (the at sign and a period). Thanks in advance--let me know if you like this and if I should post more of it! :)

* * *

Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it's back to Hogwarts for me. Petunia is still sore to me. I'm really beginning to think she is jealous. I have to get dress robes this year. Could this mean another ball? I hope so. If there is one I think I'll ask Remus. He's so nice. Plus, it'll make James Potter mad. He deserves it really.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have now arrived at Hogwarts with all my friends. We sat together on the train before our compartment was invaded my James and his friends. I was glad to see Remus but I wish he wouldn't hang around those creeps he calls friends. The feast was delicious. There were quite a few new Gryffindors this year. Unfortunately, like Pettigrew, they hero-worship Black and Potter. It makes me sick to see them fooling around with no regard for rules.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've been through my whole 1st day at Hogwarts. All day James kept staring at me, and when he wasn't, he was snickering or fooling around.  
  
Oh, I hate him so much! Sometimes, he just stares at me, when that nasty Black comes along, he just pushes me down, probably to get Potter's attention. They'd be better off in Slytherin for all I care! Oh! I've got to go Diary, it's lunchtime.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You know what I said about potter belonging in Slytherin? Forget it. He a saint compared to this creep in Slytherin named Severus. He's ugly, mean, and arrogant. And I think he likes me. I thought I had seen the worst when Pettigrew asked me to the ball in my 4th year! Potter is starting to look good, especially considering Peter and Snape. Ewww. I also heard a rumor there is going to be a Halloween ball. How awesome is that? I think I'll ask Remus!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Guess what? Today's the Halloween Ball! But...Ewww...Something disgusting happened.  
  
I was about to ask Remus something when Potter came up to me and asked me to go to the Ball with HIM!!!  
  
OMG I so did not want to go...But Remus seemed to know what was happening and just walked away after patting my shoulder.  
  
Sorry Diary, the ball's in 2 hrs and I have to meet Potter in the Great Hall. I'll tell you what happened later.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, the balls over. I admit I had a good time and James is a good dancer. Snape was looking very angry when he saw us dancing. He definitely likes me. When James was getting drinks he asked me to dance I said yes. When James saw us he whispered something to Severus and they went outside. I think they had a duel because Severus is in the hospital wing. I think I'm starting to like James. I can't believe I just wrote that! I must be really tired! I'm going to bed. Night!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Looking over the page I wrote last night.... I think I was delirious! James Potter and me? He's immature, I mean just because I was dancing with Severus doesn't mean he has to get all mad! I mean, Severus is in the Hospital Wing for god sakes! Well got to go, breakfast at the Great Hall. BYE!!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went to Hogsmeade today. I managed to avoid James but I did catch a glimpse of him. He was with a Ravenclaw! Can you believe him? After what he did to Severus because he was dancing with me! I really hate him. So, I snuck behind him and jinxed him. I have detention. Well, I have to go see what I'm gonna have to do! I'll keep you updated. Bye!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It was strange...I feel...I don't know how to explain it though...Anyways...I managed to get out of detention. Snape put a memory charm on Professor Nimbletoes (the DADA teacher) and he didn't remember I had detention.  
  
Then Snape took me to an empty classroom and asked to be his g/f...EEWWW! I immediately said no...But, he just kissed me there, holding my hips. He started to kiss my neck. When someone opened the door, startling him I managed to run away.  
  
The strange and HORRIBLE thing is that I caught Potter doing something. He was kissing that Ravenclaw girl!  
  
In the classroom Snape and I were in. He was asking Snape what he was doing in the DADA room. Then Snape went out, closing the door. Then Potter and that Ravenclaw, I recognize as Hilary McNaw, were kissing.  
  
Sloppy kisses too, in my opinion. He started kissing her on her neck. SICK! He's really gross...I don't know WHY I even went with him to the ball!!! Right in front of me! Oh...I forgot...I wasn't there Hilary started rubbing his back and he started kissing her. Geez...I'm never going near him or any of his dinky little friends...I have to talk to Black since he's my partner in History of Magic. I'm definitely going to talk to Remus...Oh he's so nice! Pettigrew..No way...Potter, have to...Partner in everything except History of Magic...  
  
Bye Diary...I'll write you soon again.  
  
P.S. Hilary's legs were around him...Yuck...  
  
Lily wanted to write more but it was lunch time.  
  
When she went out, four boys came in, these boys, were (You know, I'm not gonna name them...)  
  
James took her diary, making a copy and taking the original.  
  
"C'mon!" James whispered.  
  
"WAIT! Someone's coming here!" whispered Sirius.  
  
"Under the beds. NOW!" Remus whispered.  
  
But it was Hilary, the ravenclaw, who was in their plan.  
  
"You had to make me do that, Potter." she grumbled.  
  
She waited when they were out. "GEez I had to do THAT with you." she glared.  
  
"Her diary." Remus said, bowing with a grin.  
  
"your honors!" Remus said giving it to her.  
  
"You're gonna read it TO US!" laughed Potter.  
  
"Fine!" she snapped.  
  
She started reading the whole thing. (You already know it.)  
  
AFter she finished, she looked up. "She's jealous, Potter, plus, she spied on us...And with Snape? sick...She thinks your fit for Slytherin for one part.And she thinks your a saint compared the slime." Hilary laughed.  
  
"Shut up." James muttered turning red.  
  
"You really do love her!" Peter said laughing.  
  
when lily and her best friend molly weasely sat down for lunch at the great hall, they felt like something was missing. they quickly noticed that the four troublemakers were missing. "My diary!" Lily shreiked. "Oh no." said molly. the two girls raced up to the gryffindor common room.  
  
Lily ran up and found the diary in perfect condition. She opened it and realized it wasnt locked! somebody had been snooping!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"James, Sirius" lily muttered angrily. I'm gonna get you for this. Plans to embarrass James and Sirius formed in her head. Suddenly, something clicked. "Mandy Hughes" she whispered.  
  
Everyone knew that Sirius Black had a big crush on Mandy Hughes, a hufflepuff. I have to embarrass him in some way. Lily thought. "As for James..." she said. "...Arthur Weasley can help me there"  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I feel really guilty. I was walking by an empty classroom and heard voices. It was Potter and Hilary. Fortunately, they weren't kissing. Hilary said:  
  
'James, we cant be together anymore"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I hate the fact that I'm always second!"  
  
"But you're first!"  
  
"No, I'm not. You love lily, and I can't pretend that we love each other. She loves you too James, (so not true!). Bye."  
  
Then they kissed and I ran away. Diary, I don't need to have revenge on potter anymore. I just did. Oh, and black embarrassed himself without my help, so I wont get revenge on him either.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so scared. I saw a grim! Last night, I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the common room. I looked out the window, and there it was. I normally don't believe in omens and things, but this morning clumsy peter dropped his knife and it almost went right into my heart. I think it's an omen for bad luck, because today James asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I was so dazed about the knife thing that I accidentally said yes! I'm going to kill him!


	2. Set of Entries Two

Dear Diary, Hogsmeade wasn't that bad actually. I know the grim is supposed to be an omen for bad luck, but maybe it is supposed to trick me into thinking that when it's not actually true. James is a nice guy--only when he's alone though. His cronies must not have had the effect on him that I would expect yet. I hope they never do, as I don't know what I would do if they did. Oh, and we ran into Hilary. She just looked at James with that "I told you so" look. He just shook it off, but I have the feeling it's bugging him. I'm meeting with their crew later so I have to go. Hopefully James acts kindly towards me. Be back later.  
  
Dear Diary, Why did I even think he would act kindly when he was around his buds? I didn't exactly go downstairs in the common room and expect to find only two men, Remus and James, sitting right next to the grim! The only thing I noticed was that there was a little rat sitting next to him. The creepy thing about the grim was that it was talking! It sounded like Peter's voice--but I'm not sure. How could it be him; he and his friends aren't animagi! I have heard of unregistered animagi, but I don't think they would be...or are they?  
  
Dear Diary. Well, James talked to me and cleared everything up. None of them are animagi, and he told me that 'if they were he would have told me'. We are in sixth year though so he must have matured a bit--the only thing is if he was lying to me about something as little as that I don't know if I'd ever be able to trust him again! He better not be lying to me!  
  
Dear Diary, I admit it. I spied on Potter. And it was worth something. I saw Peter transform. He turns into a rat. And Sirius, well he's the grim. This must be a joke. I mean, I've been an animagus for a year and a half. Even I haven't registered myself. Maybe if I tell Potter then he'll admit about Peter and Sirius. Thing is, he's suck a prankster, I don't know if I can trust him. I turn into this cat, a ginger-colored one, when I transform. I told Dumbledore though, and so I haven't lost any trust. But still, if they are, someone should know about them, even if it's just me.  
  
Dear Diary, Well, it's official. James told me how they are all animagi except for Remus. I asked him how he figured out how to become one and his exact words were "Well, I don't want to be snotty, but Sirius and I are two of the smartest kids in the whole school, and we figured it out. Peter needed some serious help though." No surprise there, Peter is one of the most stupid kids in the school. I didn't tell James--I mean, Potter, about myself being an Animagus, but he told me that he would tell Dumbledore. That's good to know. At least now I know that I hadn't seen a true grim back a week or so ago. Oh, and there's another ball coming up. Guess what though? The GIRLS ask the GUYS! I don't know what to do, Severus is really nice and all, and I do really like Remus, but lately I'm finding myself having feelings for--JAMES!! How could I? I seriously must be being controlled or something, otherwise how could I fall for such a FREAK as James? Yeah, he's been friendlier and not as much as a prankster lately, but still.  
  
Dear Diary, Well, Remus is taken. He's going with my new friend Vanessa. Vanessa is a Ravenclaw and is really smart like Remus. And Sirius is also taken (he also has been calming down on the pranks, I guess they are finally growing up :)) by Vanessa's friend Lexy. I guess it's either James or Severus then. I know a few Gryffindor girls that have asked James but he hasn't said yes to anyone yet. Is there a chance he's waiting for me? I don't know. I think I'm just going to fly solo to the ball that way I can dance with both of them. Hopefully everything goes ok. I'll write after the ball.  
  
---NEW ADDITION---  
  
Dear Diary, That was very...er...interesting, to say the least. Here's what happened at the ball. I arrived at the ball to see everyone dancing. It was a great sight for me, especially since my friends were having fun. I spotted Potter across the floor. He was looking at me longingly. Who knows why though. As I walked over towards the punch bowl, he followed and we arrived at the refreshments table at the same time. Suddenly, the punch bowl spilled all over my dress. I turned around and who was standing there but Sirius. I know he enjoys pranks and all, but I wish he could have held it inside and not put some spell on me. Me, of all people! What did I ever do to him? Anyway, Potter followed me out of the room as I walked towards the bathroom. He began to follow me in there too until he noticed what he was walking into. There were at least five girls putting on makeup in there, what a bunch of stupidity. Who needs makeup? I walked back out and saw James cornered by the women. Obviously, he has that puppy-dog smile that I can't resist. So I went over and asked him to dance. I guess he was waiting for me because he agreed readily as we walked back into the ballroom. As a slow song started, Remus walked over to me, asking me for a dance. I told him that after my dance with James I would dance with him. I saw Vanessa eyeing me strangely, but once the slow song was over she cleared everything up. It was okay with her, so Remus and I had our dance. However, suddenly Remus started transforming into something. I don't know what, but it was something that looks like a werewolf. I saw James, Sirius, and Peter rush to his side and take him outdoors. Severus followed them, who knows why though. So I found myself back up here. The ball's not over, so I'm thinking of heading back down. But no one else that I want to hang out with is there, so what's the point? Vanessa left once Remus walked out, upset to say the least. I'll find a way to see why they all ran away tonight. I have to catch some sleep before it catches me, I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Dear Diary, Okay. I'm officially confused. Remus wasn't at any of our classes today. And he never skips a class. Now that I think about it, none of James' crew was at class today. I guess they slept in. The ball was tiring, but still, I'd think at least Remus would make it to class! Anyway, Professor McGonagall (she's the head of Gryffindor House, she just started a few years ago) told me that I have a good shot to be Head Girl next year. That really made my day! I can't wait to get that badge! The thing is, she said that the Head Boy was not likely to be Remus; rather it would probably be James! How? His mind is full of pranks and girls, not school and the important stuff! Anyway, I have Divination now. Hopefully someone besides Vanessa is there, I don't want to partner with her in Divination (last time we partnered, I ended up with a crystal ball on my head because it 'worked better' there.).  
  
Dear Diary, Divination was so pointless today. Remus and his crew finally returned to class, but Severus hasn't yet. I wonder what they did to him. If they did anything to hurt him again, I do not know what I will do. Anyway, I talked to Vanessa in Divination (I did get stuck with her, but this time we just were looking at tea leaves like in our third year.  
  
Dear Diary, James and his crew are back. And boy am I surprised about what I just found out. I can't even write about it now. I'll write about it when I've calmed down later on. 


End file.
